The Real Reason
by cemetarydemon
Summary: The real reason Anna came for Yoh during the Shaman Fight. Oneshot


i came up with this idea one day. and just had to write it up. so, here goes nothing.

Anna lay on her bed. Unmoving, staring straight at the ceiling. She could hear Pirika, Tamao, and Manta scrambling around the kitchen trying to set up dinner so it would fufill Anna's expectations. but none of that mattered to her right now. The only thing on her mind right now, was the boy with the headphones, her fiance, Yoh. He had left a few days ago to the shaman fights, and she wondered if she had trained him enough for this. She had been in her room all that day, which was starting to become usual for her, only coming out to order Manta to clean the entire house, or Tamao and Pirika to go to the store. Still, she had never left her room for more than 15 minutes at a time. It was completely unlike her. It started to worry the other three, but they made no comment for fear of Anna's slap.

Anna rolled onto her side, facing away from her window. The sun and trees outside were too much for her right now, she just wanted to hear Yoh walk in laughing, with that silly grin of his on his face.

Without warning, Anna sat up straight, but after that just stayed still. Her eyes were slowly glazing over, absorbed in memories with Yoh. This was unlike her. And she was getting fed up with it. She narrowed her eyes, trying to become the stoic girl that had control over every human being with just a glance. She got up and brushed her skirt off with her hands.

"That's it. I can't take this anymore." Anna said to herself angrily. She grabbed her red bandana off her drawer and started to tie it around her neck. She looked down at the drawer and then stopped tying. Sitting there was a package addressed to her. Manta must have come in and put it there for her. He would pay for entering without knocking. But for now, she just look at the brown package. It didn't have a return address and was marked 'traveling', meaning the person who sent it is not in one spot, but wondering about. One name flashed through her mind, _Yoh_. She hastily picked it up, her bandana dropping to the floor silently. She was tearing away at the paper, and foudn inside an unmarked CD in its un marked case, and a letter. It had Yoh's hand writnig on it, addressing it to her. She opened the letter as fast as she could, it read "The CD will tell you everything you need to know. Yoh" _Just like him to do something like this._ Anna thought as she took the CD and headed across the room to her CD player.

Inserting the cd, she put her headphones on and pressed play. The sound of Yoh's voice was heard through the headphones. He sounded so sweet and happy...no no, I must hear what he's saying. Anna focused on his words.

_Hey Anna, if you're listening to this then I got the address right. hehe I was listening to some music a few days ago and heard this song, and I couldn't help but think of you. _-there was a pause- _This one's for you Anna. _

Anna was just plain confused at this point, but she kept listening, expecting the song to be about some evil girl or something. But it was nothing of the sort, and it was Yoh who was singing it.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of Hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and_

_never let me go_

Anna was speechless. She was about to press stop, but it wasn't over yet. Yoh's voice came on again.

_I love you, Anna. And I'm going to win this tourniment just so I can see you again. I wish I could hear your voice, but at least this way, you can hear mine. This doesn't sound like me at all, but love makes people do crazy things, doesn't it. See you soon Anna. Your loving fiance, Yoh, hehe that's me. _-there was another pause-_ It's safe to press stop now. haha. _

Anna pressed didn't press stop, but repeat. So she could hear him singing to hear over and over again. She found herself humming to the music, relaxed by Yoh's voice. But her serenity was interupted by Pirika knocking on her door telling her dinner was ready.

"I'll be there in a minute." Anna replied pressing stop and putting the head phones down. She took one last look at the note and CD, and made her desicion.

The sliding door was ruffly slammed aside by Anna who stood in the doorway, a look of determination on her face. The three were sitting at the table with hot food in front of them, waiting for Anna. All eyes were on her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"We're going after those boys. We leave tomorrow, dawn." With that she sat down at the table and ate her food as fast as anyone has ever seen her eat. In a matter of minutes she was up again and left to her room. There she took out her suitcase and threw her clothes in and just before she closed it, she gently put her cd player, the cd, and Yoh's note in.

"I'm coming to be with you Yoh"

That's my random one-shot. i do not own the lyrics or the song Far Away by Nickelback, nor do i own Shaman King. HOpe you had fun reading this!

Shi


End file.
